


金丝雀

by Shirleylin



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirleylin/pseuds/Shirleylin





	金丝雀

搞笑选手尽力了。

全圆佑已经努力克制自己了，可看到文俊辉身上出现的痕迹还是会产生一些阴鸷的想法。尽管那都是自己弄出来的，他还是觉得不够，仿佛要将那人打上烙印，任谁看了都是自己的才好。

那些红痕仿佛成精了一般，在他眼前不断地出现，他甚至“看”到了当时的场景。文俊辉跪趴在桌子上，暴露在空气中的臀线轻轻摆动，仿佛在邀请他一般。

那桌子通常是文俊辉用来画画的，他不愿在这处有太过羞耻的行径，可身后那人却变了法的折磨他，明知他不愿意，偏要在这处把他干到哭着求饶。

每每他被快感折磨的支离破碎，便主动靠近全圆佑一边像小猫一样的亲吻那人冷峻的眉眼，一边小声讨饶，“我真的不行了，你慢一些。”

全圆佑知道他是在故意讨好，也不言语，反而加快了抽动的频率，“慢一点？你爽得到吗？”

文俊辉被顶得支离破碎，不知是爽极还是真的使用过度，潜意识里他隐隐约约觉得，“再撞就坏了。”

全圆佑听见了他这般喃喃自语，一反常态地停了下了。文俊辉双眼迷蒙地望着他，双臀难耐地蹭了蹭，无声地控诉他为什么不动了。

全圆佑就保持这样的姿势跟他对视，文俊辉即将到达高潮的快感生生被截住，卡在一半不上不下难受得很，他到底没忍住想要抬起腰来自己动一动，却被全圆佑一把按了回去。

这一下带得全圆佑进得更深了，文俊辉没忍住轻哼一声，却是更迫切地想要他动一动了。全圆佑脸色也不怎么好看，他捏起文俊辉的下巴，性爱中的嗓音略带些沙哑，在文俊辉听来却觉得那嗓音带了无数的钩子，勾得人心痒的很。

“想让我动吗？”

文俊辉点点头，汗湿的头发有几缕不听话地贴在他脸上，平白增添了几分被凌虐之后的美感。全圆佑替他把头发拨在耳后，手指有意无意地刮过他的耳廓，引得身下之人轻轻战栗。

“那你应该说什么？”

文俊辉知道他的恶趣味，也知道他到底想听什么，这人的占有欲一如既往地强势。他乖巧地搂住全圆佑的脖子，带着点哭过之后的鼻音撒娇，“求求你动一动，我好难受呀。”

全圆佑扶着他的腰缓缓抽动起来，一边还要问他：“今天跟你说笑那个人是谁？”

文俊辉被插得脑子晕晕乎乎，根本想不起来他说得是什么。全圆佑见他迟迟没有说话，便发狠了一样加快速度，肉体之间相撞的声音回荡在有些空旷的书房，把文俊辉的神志拉了回来。

“嗯...没有...没有什么说笑的人”他一边喘一边解释，欢爱的快感使他难以思考，偏偏全圆佑还硬要等他的解释，他只得断断续续吐出一些连不成句子的话，“你别...别戳那啊！”

随着他的一声惊喘，前端吐出一些浊精，全圆佑知道他是高潮了，便加快速度也释放了出来。刚高潮过后的文俊辉有些无力地倒在桌上，全圆佑一把捞起他，也不出来，就着这个姿势把他的腿缠着自己腰上。

保持着面对面的姿势托着他的屁股把他抱起来。文俊辉吓得赶紧收紧手臂，紧紧抱住全圆佑，生怕自己会掉下来。全圆佑有些好笑地跟他碰碰鼻尖，“害怕了？哪次真的把你摔下去过啊。”

文俊辉继续抱着他不撒手，全圆佑怕他着凉，随手捞了一件脱掉的衬衫盖在他身上，刚好盖住两人交合的地方，画面说不出的旖旎。全圆佑险些又硬了，念着他明天还有课，不甘心地拍拍他屁股，“别浪，不然难受的也是你。”

文俊辉被他在家里关了好些时候，好不容易等他松了口进学校当老师，教一些清闲的课程。尽管那学校也有全圆佑一半的投资，文俊辉也满意得不能再满意了，他实在不想每日在家里无所事事。

全圆佑帮他清理完，看着他抱着被子昏昏欲睡的样子就觉得可爱，难得温柔地帮他掖好被角，“要我说那学校你都不用去，在家里想干嘛我还拦着不让你做了吗，我又不是养不起你，非得自己出去找罪受。”

文俊辉被这话一下就吓醒了，生怕他反悔了又要过上被锁在家里的生活，他主动靠着全圆佑，细细密密地吻落在那人的下巴上，全圆佑拍拍他的头，“别闹，小心胡渣扎着你。”

文俊辉靠着全圆佑的肩，任由他把自己圈进怀里，“你不要锁着我，我会害怕的。”

全圆佑知道他怕什么，叹了一口气，拍拍他的背安慰道：“只要你不跟我寻死觅活，这点自由还是有的。”

自打一个月前文俊辉拿着美工刀要往脖子里扎，全圆佑就生出些畏惧来，生怕一个没看好这人就再也不会出现了。可说到底，还是自己逼得他寻短见。

文俊辉也是有些后怕的，他很怕死，可他更怕的是全圆佑当时会不管他。他拿不准全圆佑对他到底是什么心思，也不知道这条命在他眼里有多少的分量。

全圆佑这样的人，从来都不缺伴儿。

没想到他居然赌对了，全圆佑在乎他的程度比他想象中的还要深。从那之后他便得了一些自由，对方甚至放弃了应酬每天准时到家陪他。

文俊辉倒是有些不好意思，还会劝劝他：“生意还是要做的呀。”

全圆佑却在他手心落下一吻，“什么都比不上你重要。”

这样也好，文俊辉想，总归自己是动了心，也得了一个好结果。他跟全圆佑说，“我不怕被你关在笼子里，但你要给我开个窗，让我偶尔也透透气。”

全圆佑头一次在他面前掉了泪，不知是为了他那自己划出来的伤口还是这话，他带着压抑的哭腔说：“我怕你跑了。”

文俊辉伸出手替他拭掉眼角滑落的泪，自己也没忍住湿了眼眶，“你在这里，我哪都去不了。”

心都留下了，人还能去哪呢。

全圆佑难得笑得真心，他的手指描摹着文俊辉的轮廓，极其温柔道：“你想去哪，我都陪着你。”

END


End file.
